


An end, once and for all.

by gotzendammerung



Category: Monster (Anime & Manga)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 10:15:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19990465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gotzendammerung/pseuds/gotzendammerung
Summary: Antiguo fic que escribí en español hace siglos, que finalmente verá alguna utilidad para ayudar a practicar el español <3Testimonio de la evolución desde mi yo "edgelord teen" de hace años a la persona que soy ahora lol





	1. "Ya estoy en casa."

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sceneriepustiny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sceneriepustiny/gifts).



La puerta, finalmente se había abierto. Y tras ella aquel rostro, tan semejante al suyo que parecía ser el mismo.

¿Ya has vuelto?

¿Había vuelto realmente? ¿Ella? ¿O él?

Sus ojos se abrieron. La luz, la luz siempre tan dolorosa. Y aquella suave brisa del verano bávaro.

Entonces lo comprendió todo.

Sí, he vuelto.

Ya estoy en casa.

Otra vez.

He despertado.


	2. “¿Ya has vuelto?”

Abrió la puerta, para encontrar al fin aquel rostro. Aquel, tan semejante al suyo.

Ya estoy en casa.

En casa, en casa, en casa… ¿Dónde era ese lugar? ¿Las Tres Ranas? ¿El paisaje final? ¿El Kinderheim 511? ¿El Kinderheim 47? ¿Düsseldorf?

No, los monstruos no tienen hogar, ni en el este, ni en el oeste.

Tú eres yo y yo soy tú. Tú eres mi hogar, y yo seré el tuyo.

Bienvenido a casa.


	3. Praga

Había sido una mera cuestión de tiempo. Había contado los días, que apenas habían sido seis. Un inmaculado sobre blanco sobre su cama. Una dirección.

Unas horas para abandonar el país y otras pocas para alcanzar la ciudad, el cuento de hadas.

Y entonces, por fin, el monstruo se encontró completo.

La figura del hombre emergió cuando entró en el salón. Nada en él parecía haber cambiado, ni su aspecto, ni sus gestos. Era el ser que fue, correcto, mecánico.

Permanecía sentado en aquel sofá, con la vista fija en las páginas del libro que sostenía entre sus manos.

Allí estaban ambos, hermano y hermana, encerrados entre las mismas cuatro paredes, como fue en otro tiempo. Pero ya no era el austero piso de Las Tres Ranas, ni la Mansión que los Liebheart adquirieron en Düsseldorf.

Se trataba de una pequeña casa, a las afueras de Praga. Construida con el estilo arquitectónico de otras tantas por toda Alemania. Rodeada por un pequeño jardín con rosales, blancos esta vez. En el interior la decoración no podía ser más exquisita. El mobiliario, de madera oscura, era abundante, sin resultar excesivo. Como si de una casa de muñecas se tratara. Cuadros impresionistas aparecían en las paredes de todas las habitaciones, con paisajes idílicos.

Aquel salón tenía una mesa de comedor, rodeada por media docena de sillas, junto a la pared del fondo. Más adelante, dos sofás, en uno de ellos él, de tapizado negro rodeaban una mesa de café, sobre la que reposaba una taza de té.

Las historias que había escuchado parecían ser ciertas. Había demostrado que su retorcida genialidad también alcanzaba al mundo de los negocios, y poseía una envidiable cuenta bancaria. De formas que ella prefería ignorar, había conseguido recuperar parte del poder de antaño.

Apenas había amanecido, cuando se había despertado en una cama extraña, en una habitación desconocida. No había recordado aún su encuentro de la noche anterior, no era necesario. La presencia de él, se hacía notar en el ambiente. Y allí lo había encontrado, en la planta inferior. Ataviado con su habitual traje de colores pardos, como si para él, no fuera necesario dormir. Sin embargo, la ligera sombra bajo sus ojos le recordaba lo contrario. Que lo que lo distinguía del resto de la humanidad no era tanto como parecía.

Su rostro se alzó repentinamente, encarándola con una sincera, y perturbadora, sonrisa.

-Buenos días hermana.

-Buenos días...

El tiempo pareció paralizarse. Se observaron mutuamente. Ella, asegurando que su presencia era real, que no se trataba de un sueño o ilusión. Él, con el deseo de un monstruo, oculto bajo la máscara que la vida le había enseñado a fabricar. Su cabeza se inclinó ligeramente hacia un lado, al mismo tiempo que sus ojos se entrecerraban. Sentía, su miedo. Latente aún, bajo la fortaleza que tan admirablemente había construido. Tan fuerte y a la vez tan frágil.

Los ojos de él se dirigieron hacia una de las puertas de la sala, antes de volver a aquellos ojos.

-Supongo que estarás hambrienta. Tu desayuno está ya preparado. Espero, que sea de tu agrado, -dicho esto volvió a las páginas del libro.

Quedó unos segundos en pie, francamente sorprendida por una reacción que nunca hubiera anticipado. Finalmente se dirigió hacia aquella puerta. Tras ella, una coqueta cocina. Sobre la mesa, en una bandeja de plata, el desayuno con el que tantas veces había comenzado el día. Aún caliente, como si hubiera adivinado el momento exacto en el que iba a despertarse.

Comió tranquilamente, habituándose a la sensación de irrealidad que se apoderaba de ella.

Nada más acabar de recogerlo todo escuchó la puerta principal cerrarse. Volvió al salón que encontró vacío. Sus ojos volvieron a aquellas paredes, aquel ambiente, preguntándose de nuevo qué era. Se permitió observar atentamente sus alrededores. Sus ojos recorrieron las estanterías, para encontrarse todo tipo de obras de la literatura europea. Economía y política parecían ocupar un lugar importante en los intereses de su hermano. Sobre la mesa reposaba el libro que leía momentos atrás “El camino hacia el monstruo”. Un escalofrío la recorrió. Aquella era la investigación que Rudi Gillen, en colaboración con otras eminencias del mundo de la psiquiatría, había realizado sobre la psique de Johan. Y sobre su vida. Aquel quien había deseado desaparecer se había convertido en el protagonista de un best-seller.

Temió lo peor. Su hermano era un ser vengativo. Aunque ahora, la distancia era la mejor seguridad para el criminalista.

Subió al piso de arriba. Encontró un pequeño despacho. Más libros se acumulaban en las paredes, sobre estanterías. Encima del escritorio un ordenador. Y un gran cuaderno de dibujo, viejo, desgastado.

Se acercó. Abrió la tapa para encontrarse con un enorme retrato de ella misma. Tendría unos cuatro o cinco años. En una esquina, una fecha escrita en letra menuda lo confirmaba. Recordaba aquel momento, vagamente. El dibujo parecía ser otra de las habilidades de él.

En la siguiente hoja, otra vez ella, un año mayor. Pero esta vez aparecía dormida, en aquella cama de su dormitorio en las Tres Ranas. El dibujo había mejorado y el realismo de aquella ilustración era capaz de transportarla de nuevo a su propio pasado.

En la siguiente página aparecía ella de nuevo. Pero esta vez era ya en Alemania, en la mansión de los Liebheart. En el jardín donde jugaban a menudo. Su gesto de aparente enfado y las manos apoyadas en la cadera. La perspectiva era desde el suelo, dando la sensación que era un gigante. Recordaba también aquel instante.

Sin embargo, en esta última ilustración la fecha era de una década atrás, poco antes de su decimosexto cumpleaños.

El resto de dibujos eran de semanas consecutivas. Todos centrados en ella. Todo sobre ella.

Cerró el cuaderno. Aquello la revolvía por dentro. Una mezcla de miedo y satisfacción, esta última cada vez más poderosa. Le gustaba, la idea de sentirlo a veces tan dependiente de ella. Su monstruo se alimentaba con aquella sensación.

Colocándolo tal y como lo había encontrado abandonó la habitación. Enfrente, el dormitorio donde se había despertado. Al fondo del pasillo, otras dos puertas permanecían cerradas. Entró en una, contigua a esta última sala. Otro dormitorio, el de él. La estancia estaba formada por una cama, un armario y un pequeño escritorio. Sobre una silla, permanecía una pequeña bolsa de viaje de cuero. Por lo demás, no parecía haber sido utilizada.

La curiosidad pudo con ella. Necesitaba, corroborar que la existencia de él no era más que una fantasía de su perturbada mente. Tras tres años de ausencia, había regresado.

Abrió el armario. Encontró la ropa de él, perfectamente ordenada: trajes, camisas, jerséis, todo con su habitual tono apagado, neutro. El negro también era un color dominante. En un pequeño estuche de cuero encontró varios relojes de pulsera, aunque no recordaba haberle visto ninguno de ellos. Y llaves, de todos los estilos imaginables. Ningún llavero las clasificaba, él no lo necesitaba.

Suspiró. Era real. Tanto, al menos, como ella misma.

Cerró la puerta del armario y se dio media vuelta, dispuesta a seguir con su exploración.

Solo un factor inesperado se lo impidió. Él permanecía en la puerta. Observándola, en silencio. Su expresión era indescriptible. Las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón, en un gesto aparentemente tranquilo. Sin embargo, se le antojó amenazante. O quizás era simplemente su existencia lo que constituía la amenaza.

Ella se congeló e instintivamente retrocedió un paso. Entonces él comenzó a acercarse. Sus pasos firmes la acorralaron contra la pared. Sus rostros permanecían a pocos centímetros de distancia. Con los dedos acarició la mejilla de su hermana, lo que causó que un escalofrío la recorriera por completo. Acercó sus labios a los de ella, inclinándose hacia un lado, cerca de su oído.

-No existe ningún motivo por el que tú, debas temerme, hermana.

Ella cerró los ojos, abrumada. La sensación había sido insoportable. Toda la muralla que había creado a su alrededor se agrietaba por momentos. Él le recordaba constantemente quien era, y quien debería haber sido.

Ella no tenía derecho alguno a no ser como él.

Con él cerca volvía a sentirse completa, en su terrible unidad.

-No te tengo miedo.

El olor de él, sutil y atractivo, la embriagaba.

-Lo sé. Nunca lo has sentido. Pero sí te aterroriza lo que represento para ti, ¿no es así? ¿Tienes miedo, de convertirte en algo como yo?

Un gesto asertivo se lo confirmó. Era inútil mentirle, y debía hacerlo.

-Tendrás que vivir con ello, porque la única huida posible, es la muerte.

Se acercó de nuevo, sus manos alcanzaron su rostro para que lo observara fijamente. Por una vez sus ojos eran humanos, o así lo parecían, y su voz transmitía una extraña calidez, un anhelo oculto.

-Haz cuanto esté a tu alcance para evitarlo.

Y el rostro de él era ahora el mismo que le anunció su derrumbamiento, y el de ella misma. En aquella casa abandonada donde él, había dejado de ser ella.

En silencio dio media vuelta. Sus pasos se alejaron por donde habían llegado. Ella quedó de nuevo a solas, helada. Pero donde en otros tiempos se habría derrumbado ahora decidió enfrentarlo. Sí, se había convertido en alguien como él, y alguien capaz de combatirlo.

Decidida bajó de nuevo a la planta principal. Pero no había movimiento suyo que él no pudiera predecir. Allí lo encontró, de nuevo en el salón, observando el jardín trasero a través de los enormes ventanales.

Ella se acercó de nuevo a la estantería. Con mayor atención que la vez anterior, sus ojos pasearon por los títulos allí presentes. Sin embargo, fue él el primero en preguntar.

-¿Por qué has venido hasta mí?

La ventana quedó a su espalda cuando la encaró.

Frunció el entrecejo, sorprendida. La respuesta no era sencilla. Ni tampoco algo que él debiera conocer. Aun siendo la más poderosa, no le faltaban razones para acercarse de nuevo a él, en aquel particular juego del gato y el ratón.

-Porque me has pedido que viniera.

Su rostro se giró hasta poder verla, tan fascinante ella.

-Yo nunca te he pedido que volvieras a mí. Simplemente, quería que supieras dónde podrías encontrarme.

Respiró hondo, lo necesitaba. Ambos lo sabían. El silencio del, paciente, la invitaba a ello. Ella se presionaba más de lo que lo hacía él. Para él, ella siempre estaba en lo correcto.

-Vengo a avisarte. Sé que es inútil pedirte que te entregues a la policía, y entiendo perfectamente los motivos para no hacerlo. Pero quiero que sepas, que no vas a escapar de mí. Una sola víctima más, y me encargaré que nadie vuelva a temerte de nuevo. Sin embargo, si por el contrario tienes la intención de sencillamente vivir, nunca seré un obstáculo para ello.

Ambos sabían lo inexacto de aquellas palabras.

La sonrisa en su rostro era amplia. Parecía satisfecho por cada una de las reacciones de ella. Nunca lo defraudaría.

-Si fueses mía...

No se dirigían a ella, sino como un vago deseo que escapaba de sus labios.

Y de nuevo fue capaz de aterrorizarla con apenas unas palabras. Nada de lo que él decía, o hacía, evitaba un riguroso análisis por su parte. No cabía la casualidad en él.

Ambos lo sabían.

-Cuando me dispares de nuevo. Asegúrate de hacerlo dos veces, o incluso más. En un lugar lo más alejado posible del mundo, donde nadie pueda salvarme.

-No voy repetir mi error. No esta vez -su cabeza se movía negativamente, intentando reforzar sus palabras.

-Espero que no debas arrepentirte de tus palabras. Conoces ya, el poder que tus decisiones tienen sobre mí.

Negarle el perdón le había imposibilitado redimirse. Olvidarlo, lo había consumido hasta las cenizas e intentar matarlo....

-Sí. Johan...

-No soy Johan –la interrumpió, bruscamente- nosotros, hermana, no tenemos nombre.

-Mamá sí nos dio un nombre... ¿sabías? En las Tres Ranas, ella nos dijo nuestro nombre...

-Sí. Tenma me lo dijo, cuando estaba en el hospital -sus ojos le preguntaban- pero no lo recuerdo -con un gesto asertivo ella compartía su situación ¿Cómo podían haber olvidado su propio nombre?

-Tenemos nombre -ella sonrió. Lo había superado, pero él...- nosotros también tenemos nombre.

Quedó en silencio unos instantes, con la cabeza baja. Finalmente la encaró de nuevo. Sus ojos se asfixiaban en una infinita tristeza.

-No. Esos no son nuestros nombres ¿Te reconoces en esa palabra, hermana? ¿Significa algo para ti?

Era la cruda verdad. Ahora que tenían un nombre, les era ajeno, extraño. Las personas que debía portarlo con afecto parecían haber desaparecido. No haber existido jamás.

Ya solo quedaba la tristeza. Por no haberlos poseído.

-Entonces, ¿quiénes somos nosotros? -se había contagiado de la paranoia de él, aunque fuera un momento. Era tan trágico...

-Somos monstruos sin nombre -sonó perturbador, infantil. Parecía tan irreal...

-No, no, no... ¡No! ¡Yo sí tengo nombre! Conseguimos un nombre... -se alejó unos pasos horrorizada, de su abismo.

-¿Cuál de todos ellos?

-Anna... y Johan. ¿No somos ellos? -él ya le negaba con un débil gesto.

-Anna desapareció en Heidelberg. Los Fortner nuca lo supieron, que te llamabas entonces Anna. Nunca se lo dije.

-¿Y Johan? ¿Qué le ocurrió a Johan?

-Olvidó en un orfanato de Berlín Este, se convirtió en el peor monstruo posible. Dejó escapar a su otra mitad. Odio a Johan.


End file.
